degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 16- Breath No More
Main Plot: Althea (Andrew meets Althea at JavaStar) Andrew: What's wrong? Althea: Alot. Andrew: Like? (Danica and Leslie walk out) Leslie: Emo. Danica: Not even pretty. Andrew: Don't listen to them. Althea: Maybe I should! Everyone hates me! Your parents and almost everyone that goes to our school. Andrew: Althea! (Althea walks out) Andrew: Althea! Althea: Leave me alone! Andrew: Aww man! Sub Plot: Blaise/Megan (Ariana, Blaise, Lila and Moon walk out a mall and see a flyer saying "Auditions") Blaise: Auditions? Lila: Gee, it means try out for something. Blaise: I hope it's for a movie. Lila: You should really do this. Blaise: Really? Moon: Yeah. You're a great actress. Blaise: Ooh and then after I graduate I'll start my career, get an acting coach, marry a smoking actor and the rest is history. Ariana: Or it seems like you just sugar coated the fact that Lila's pregnant with that. Blaise: Kinda. Sorry. Lila: Like it even bothers me. Moon: But Lila's right. Blaise: Ooooh! (Blaise squeals and gets the flyer and gets to the auditions) Blaise: Nicholas. Megan: Try not to choke, Michaels. Blaise: At least I'm cute and not a bitch! Third Plot: Christian/Ariana (At Ariana's) Ariana: Idea. You should meet my parents. Christian: No no way! Ariana: What? Christian: We're kinda rushing if we do that and if say we just said I love you and outright decided to have sex. Ariana: Yeah, I'm not ready for sex yet. Christian: True. Are you ok with me being bi? Ariana: Yes! It's not like you're gay! Christian: Yeah exactly! Ariana: Sorry but you should go. My parents are against us together in a way. Christian: Damn. Ok later. (Ariana and Christian kiss passionately) Ariana; Not later. Christian: What? Ariana: Just kidding. Christian: Ok. (Christian leaves) Main Plot: Althea (In the music room) Kristen: Where's Althea? Autumn: I haven't seen her all day. Kristen: Andrew, you seen her? Andrew: No. Kristen: Wait here. (Autumn growls as her and Kristen leave the music to go find Althea) Kristen: Ok calm down. Autumn: Calm down?! She's missing band practice. Kristen: True. Come on! (They run all over school) Kristen: Althea?! Autumn: Althea?! Kristen: Ms. Fox have you seen Althea? Jennette: Check the washrooms. Kristen: I'll go. (Kristen goes in and sees Althea with a pair of scissors and crying) Kristen: Althea! Your arm's bleeding. Althea: Why are you so concerned? Kristen: Andrew told me you've been depressed all week! I can't believe you're a cutter. Althea: Ok you can tell Autumn, but do not tell Andrew. Kristen: Ok. I won't. Althea: Good. Kristen: Come on, we'll cancel practice. Althea: Ok. (Althea and Kristen walk out the girl's bathroom) Sub Plot: Blaise/Megan (At Blaise's house) Moon: Wait Megan? Lila: It kinda makes sense. She's competitive. Anyone who is Regina, Megan, Danica, Tyrone, J.D., Agnes, Leslie, and Cullen spell out douche. No offense. Moon: It's fine. Blaise: Still she's actually a good actress. Lila: But not for a musical. Moon: She sounds like a dying moose. Blaise: Till now. I hope I get the lead so badly. Moon: Blaise. I'd still freak if some snooty chick entered an art competiton. Lila: Same with me but with swimming. Blaise: I know but I just hate Megan so much. Moon: Uh who doesn't? Lila: The people I described. Moon: Don't worry. You'll get the part. Lila: Moon's right. And when are the callbacks or whatever they're called? Blaise: Friday. Lila: You'll get it. Third Plot: Christian/Ariana (At Ariana's) Ariana: Mom, Dad. I've bee wondering would you be ok with me dating? Mrs Bass: Who is he? Ariana: His name is Christian and we've kinda started going out. Mr Bass: Ariana, you're too young to date. Ariana: I'm 16 dad. Why won't let me do things? Mrs Bass: Let her date this boy. You don't know him. Ariana: Mom, you'd love him and see how he treats me. Mrs Bass: He's a nice guy isn't he? Ariana: Yeah. And we're not ready for us to meet eachother's parents. Mr Bass: You should be. Ariana: Dad! Mom! Mrs Bass: You can't make her rush the relationship! Ariana: Seems more like he's doing what Regina Buffay would do and break us up. Mr Bass: Ariana! Ariana: Go to hell! (Ariana goes up to her room) Main Plot: Althea (At Autumn's) Payson: Althea did what? Kristen: Yeah but we can't tell Andrew. Nathan: Why not? Autumn: She's afraid he'll dump her cause of her cutting problem. Kristen: Plus they're in love we can't destroy what they have. Payson: Yeah, I'd feel awful if I did that. Autumn: Wouldn't we all? Nathan: She needs to stop. This isn't good for her. Payson: Why is she even cutting? Kristen: First of all she got depressed. Autumn: And second she's like being bullied like by Danica and Leslie. Nathan: Leslie? Althea's the hot one not her. Autumn: And other mean people. Calling her emo. Kristen: Like to you? Autumn: Yes. You know what? We'll talk to her about this. The four of us. Kristen: Perfect. Payson: Sounds like a plan. Sub Plot: Blaise/Megan (Saturday on the set) Tyrone: Good luck. You got this. Megan: Ohh thank you. (Tyrone kisses Megan) Blaise: Tyrone you two would be perfect, cause everyone hates you. Tyrone: Why are you being all hostile? Blaise: Tyrone, you are not a nice guy firstly. You even went as far to beat up girls. And you outed your former best friend. Megan: Continue this soap opera later, I want my part. Blaise: My part. Megan: Oh my god Jessica Clearwater! Blasie: Which one of us got the lead. Jessica: Congratulations Blaise. Blaise: What? Megan: What?! Jessica: You'll get alot of fans. Blaise: Yay! Third Plot: Christian/Ariana (Monday at school) Ariana: So I told my parents we were dating. Christian: And? Ariana: My dad said I was too young to date. I'm 16 dammit.That's way old enough. Christian: Wow. Ariana: But I don't care. Christian: Why? Ariana: My mom said you sound like a nice guy. Christian: Which I am. Ariana: And I will stay dating you. Christian: Cool. Ariana: Yep. (Ariana kisses Christian) Main Plot: Althea (Autumn, Nathan, Kristen and Payson walk up to Althea's locker) Althea: What's going on? Payson: You have a problem. Althea: You guys told? Autumn: First getting all judgemental. Secondly we care about you. Althea: Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Nathan: Lemme see your arm. Althea: Ok. (Althea rolls up her sleeve) Nathan: Whoa! That is so fresh. Kristen: Promise us you'll stop? Althea: Yes. Promise you won't tell Andrew? Nathan: Promise. Autumn: Good cause we weren't kidding. Payson: And we should go. (Autumn, Kristen, Nathan and Payson leave) Althea: I'll never stop. (Althea takes out her scissors and cuts her other arm then puts them in her backpack) Category:Blog posts